bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GokūBlack10/The Case Against Bleach Wiki: Why a Bleach Media Wiki?
I thought long and hard before composing this. Usually, doing a "call out" blog on a rival wiki is unprofessional and in poor taste, but several members from our sister site, the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki have wondered why Sei, Aha, and myself created this place. Many thought it was just because Bleach Wiki did not include content from Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World. The truth is, that's only partially the case. To demonstrate just how lacking Bleach Wiki is—how much it is has failed in its mission—and why our wiki is needed in the Bleach community, I am creating this blog to put forward an constantly-updated list of canon content that this wiki will document, that Bleach Wiki has turned a blind-eye to. This is important to note, as Bleach Wiki claims to only care about what is canon to the series; but, as this blog will show, they have factually incorrect information on their wiki, along with information that is just plain missing. And they have no intention of adding it either. Lastly, this blog is to show, for any Bleach Wiki members (especially staff) who might wander here, that this group of people has always been willing to add content (which they claim we are not), but their draconian polices wouldn't allow us and others like us to do so. So, without further ado, let's begin… Factual Errors *The Visoreds are a species, not an organization.Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED *'Shinken Hakkyōken' is not the only hereditary Zanpakutō.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World *'Zanpakutō Spirit' isn't a term. But is.Bleach: Official Character Book of SOULs * There is no such thing as Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar Army. However, the databook names Aizen's organization as Sōsuke Aizen's Rebellion. * They have odd and rather incorrect translations (a product of their Translation Corner). For instance, the translation for " " is given as holdlet. I don't need to tell anyone here that isn't a word. ** Their translation for "Captain's Proficiency Exam" is flat wrong, as is their translations of Super-Fast Regeneration. **They don't translate Spirit Weapon at all. The translation is .Bleach: Official Character Book of SOULs **They list the wrong translation and kanji for the . Missing Information *Szayelaporro Grantz was once a Vasto Lorde-class Menos and the Cero'' (0) Espada.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You II'' **Ilfort Grantz is the result of Szayelaporro reverting to an Adjuchas and then splitting his violent nature from his scientific mind. *'Asauchi' act as mediums that trap Zanpakutō in a form that Shinigami can then release.Bleach chapter 529 *The Ōmaeda Family have always been members of the Onmitsukidō. It is a hereditary position. This is why they are allow into the Onmitsukidō despite some of their family members being incompetent. *Most of the Espada are confirmed to be Vasto Lorde. *The Reiatsu page on Bleach Wiki is horribly sourced. **Soul Society ranks Shinigami Spiritual Power.Bleach chapter 83 Of course, this isn't mentioned anywhere. *Ichigo's second Hollow form is known as .Bleach: Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED *'Shinsoku' is the name of Ichigo's speed technique in Bankai. *The term Shōichī is entirely omitted. Missing Potential Trivia *Kubo considered switching Zommari Rureaux and Tier Harribel's numbers in the Espada. *Kubo gave the Arrancar a Spanish motif because he thought it was an evil-sounding language. *Ulquiorra was the first Espada to be designed, but Yammy was the first to be named. References Category:Blog posts